After the hospital
by Lluvia-the-Wolfgirl
Summary: Travis wonders if he's going crazy. Alessa tries to help. Set right after he leaves the hospital.


**SHO **

**-Fake deleted scene-**

**Once outside the hospital, Travis stuck his hands in his pockets and looked up and down the street.**

**Where should he go now?**

**Part of him wanted to get out of town(well, actually all of him wanted out, it was the when that was the problem) as soon as possible and forget all about this town.**

**But there was that girl. Alessa.**

**Travis shook his head and started down the street. The first thing he needed to do was get back to his truck. He'd left it parked in the middle of the street, after all. Maybe by the time he'd reached it, he could sort through all the stuff in his head and figure out what was happening and the world would finally make sense again.**

_**Okay, I was driving past Silent Hill with a load. And I was feeling tired…maybe I pulled over to the side of the road and this is all a dream I'm having?**_

_**But why would I be having a dream like this?**_

**Travis shook his head as he turned the corner. And stopped.**

**There was a huge crack in the ground. Travis stared at it. Not even Dan, his buddy from high school who'd been in track and all that stuff, could jump over that crack. Heck, it was so big it'd swallow Travis's truck whole. **

**Travis looked around, trying to find a way past it. It stretched from one side of the street to the other. The always empty streets seemed even more menacing now. **

**How was he supposed to get out of this town?**

**Travis walked to the other end of the street. Another crack.**

**Travis dropped into a park style bench on the sidewalk and held his head.**

**What was going on?**

**That girl had run in front of his truck-was it the same girl from the fire and the hospital? The one named Alessa? She had the same habit of disappearing…**

"**If I am dreaming" Travis muttered, "now would be a nice time to wake up."**

**Nothing happened.**

**Travis chuckled wryly. "Of course, that'd be too easy. Maybe I'm just crazy. Maybe the only part of this that's real was the girl collapsing in the road. And when I tried to stop the truck, something went wrong- it had been raining- and I crashed the truck. And maybe this is some sort of dying dream."**

**Which would explain the monsters, and chasing the girl…and perhaps Lisa (who was possible his common sense, or maybe something else Travis didn't want to think about too much.) and the cracks in the streets(telling him he couldn't go back to his life). He wasn't sure about Kauffman or the weird pyramid thing he'd picked up before Alessa knocked him out. Maybe they weren't meant to mean anything, they were just there. Dreams were crazy like that. Like this. **

"**Maybe I am going crazy as I die." Travis muttered, head in his hands. "It makes more sense than any of this actually happening. Maybe-"**

**A rustle distracted him. He looked down.**

**A small arm in a blue sleeve was pushing a small book out from underneath the park bench. Once he started to reach down, the arm withdrew. Big surprise.**

**Travis picked it up and looked at it. Brushed it off. It was dark, a sort of grey blue. And when he touched it, he felt like someone was standing behind him, watching him. He didn't bother to turn around. He already knew who it was. **

"**I'm guessing this is yours?" he said, lifting the small book into the air. **

**No response, not that he expected one.**

**The first page had her name on it. **

"**Alessa Gillespie. I guess so." he said, and he turned the page.**

**Nice drawing. It looked like a bald werewolf. He didn't say that out loud though. He'd been hard enough on her already.**

**Then he found an actual journal entry.**

"**It rained today. Claudia came over and we drew together. Happy families and other things we'd heard of. I drew Dorothy and the scarecrow. Dorothy's weird. Why'd she go home? I would've stayed in Oz."**

**Travis frowned. He flipped to another page.**

"**Mother's been complaining about the tourists and about the other people in town who are "unenlightened". I think she's tired of doing everything at night. I'm tired of it too. When she does the rituals at night, we don't even eat together.**

**At least then I get to play with Claudia more often. Vincent too. Sometimes he pulls our hair, and he makes fun of our drawings, but he doesn't push us around like the other boys. And sometimes he says funny things."**

**Travis flipped to the end.**

"**I don't want to do it.**

**But Mother says that if I do it, I can see my father. That if I do, no one will be unhappy ever again.**

**But it sounds scary, being burned. I don't understand why suffering is need to do the summoning. I don't get it.**

**But if it means that everyone will be happy- that Mother won't be angry, that Claudia's father won't hit her anymore, that Vincent's parents won't be disappointed any more…maybe I can do it." **

**Travis felt sick. That explained a few things.**

**There was one last page though.**

"**Sorry. That I dragged you into this.**

**But it hurt too much and I can feel IT. It's inside me, laughing at my pain. Your pain. Everyone's pain. It eats it, and it likes it. Makes it stronger. **

**I don't like this. Whatever this thing is, whatever powers it has- this thing is bad.**

**And I can't get rid of it by myself.**

**And then I felt you coming. Someone who was just a little bit like me.**

**Sorry for dragging you in.**

**But I can't escape.**

**Please help me. I need you."**

**Travis stared at it a moment before standing up and carefully tucking it away in his vest pockets.**

**Once again, he looked down the street. It all looked the same, but he felt…better. "Maybe I'm thinking too much." The radio started making static noises again, so another monster was coming, but he could take it. "Enough time wasted.**

**I'll come rescue you now." **

**______________________**

**I loved Origins. But it needed more Alessa, and more Alessa and Travis interacting. And while they don't interact, per say, in this fic, it does end with him having more of an understanding of who she is and what's going on.**

**I like writing for this series but somehow, most of my stuff turns out very…odd. This is about the only normal one. **


End file.
